Counseling Session
by Sugar High Inc
Summary: what would happen if the yugioh cast met up with the most ignorant counselor EVER? something crazy we say!


Hey, people this is Sugar High Inc.'s first try on putting a story up so if the spacing is REALLY SCREWED we're sooooooo sorry but .wps documents don't really work well and I, EDL, the one posting this has only .wps. So yeah...um...disclaimer, yeah. We don't own Yu-gi-oh and we never will; the lucky dude who first made the manga owns it. However we will try to own it as soon as the copy write expires! However Sugar High Inc. owns the storyline. Sugar High Inc. is made up of 3 people so far, me, EDL, Shadow, and Anni. Most of our stories are made up by me and Shadow as a joint story. We didn't even know that this could turn into a story until BAM it hit us as we were talking on the phone. So yeah, I give you Malik's Counseling Session. Again, if the spacing is off DO NOT BLAME US PLEASE!!!  
  
So yeah, here's the story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Malik's Counseling Session  
  
C: Malik, welcome to my office. Please sit down.  
  
ML: Are we going to have "the talk"?  
  
C: Yes, yes we are.  
  
ML: Is it about *whispers* sex? *normal voice* cuz if it is my sister already talked to me about it.  
  
C: *enthusiastically* Really, that's excellent, well let me refresh your memory!  
  
ML: *groans*  
  
*flashback of when Isis gave him "the talk"*  
  
IS: Malik, now I know you're at a point in your life when you may be feeling some strange feelings and going through certain changes, so I think it's time for "the talk." Now sex is not something you should play around with it's a beautiful, natural thing between a man and a woman that...  
  
ML: *thinking* Dear...God...help...me...  
  
IS: *is still talking* take me and Rashid for example we...  
  
ML: *twitch, twitch* *thinking* Kill me...kill me now...for the love of Ra.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
C: That concludes Part I: What is sex? Oh, and I almost forgot, here are some pamphlets *gives Malik a stack of pamphlets* Now onto Part II: Why you should wait.  
  
*15 minutes later*  
  
C: Any questions? Okay, Part III: Family Planning/What would happen if you got a girl pregnant?  
  
ML: *thinking* Noooooooooooo, no more please.  
  
*20 minutes later*  
  
C: And that brings our talk to an end.  
  
ML: *thinking* Finally, there is a god!  
  
C: Oh, wait a minute I forgot all about abortion. Now I'm not very good at talking about it so let watch this nice little video about it.   
  
ML: *groans*  
  
*30 minutes later*  
  
C: Yes, now I believe I covered this topic quite fully. Malik?  
  
ML: *white-faced from watching the abortion take place* *thinking* Poor baby. (A/N seriously when you watch a stage 2 abortion you'd be white- faced, shocked and sad too, sugarhighfairy637 knows from experience) *aloud* Tell me what did I do to deserve this, why did you have to call me in here?  
  
C: Oh yes, I originally called you in here to express my concern for you. Now Malik, I've been noticing that you've been looking a little tired lately so if you're doing drugs or anything like that you can tell me. I'm here for you.  
  
ML: *shocked* WHAT?! You mean I had to come here and listen to you talk about sex for over an hour, just so you could ask me if I was on drugs!?!? Well, I'm not a druggie!  
  
C: Are you Malik? Are you?  
  
ML: YES! I'm not on drugs!  
  
C: Malik, it's okay for you to admit that you have a problem, I'm only here to help.  
  
ML: I AM NOT ON DRUGS!!!!!  
  
C: Really Malik, now I understand that you have "father issues."  
  
ML: Just because my dark side came out and killed my father doesn't necessarily mean I have "father issues."  
  
C: Ah yes, this supposed *uses air quotes* "dark side" you mentioned. Are you trying to pretend you didn't kill him and this *uses air quotes again* "dark side" is really yourself in denial?  
  
ML: O_o  
  
C: No, matter, I have called in Crystal C. to talk to you about the horrendous effects of drugs (A/N: Crystal is not a druggie she is just a girl we know who happens to have a lot of good drug stories about her acquaintances.)  
  
*Enter Crystal*  
  
CC: Hi Malik! You wanna hear about my cousin who did glass and then called me on the phone telling me to never do glass because it makes your lungs shrink?  
  
ML: O_O  
  
CC: Or one time my friends called me to tell me that our friend who was on something, I don't know what, was having a fight with a chair. When I saw my friend the next day he had a black eye and lots of bruises and he said "yeah, I got in a fight with this other guy at a party last night."  
  
ML: O_O  
  
CC: Another time my friend told me he went to a party and some kid thought he was a potato chip because he did acid. So all through the party he was hiding from people saying that they all wanted "to eat him"...he later died that night from a heart attack.  
  
ML: O_O  
  
CC: So yeah I hope I was able to make you turn away from the horrors of drugs if you ever go down that dark scary road. Take care! *leaves*  
  
C: I hope you found that talk inspiring.  
  
ML: I'm gonna say this for the hundredth and hopefully last time: I AM NOT ON DRUGS!!  
  
C: It's okay Malik...I understand what you're going through.  
  
ML: NO YOU DON'T! You bring me here and make me listen to you for an hour about sex and then accuse me of doing drugs. ME! Malik Ishtar!!  
  
C: Wait...your first name is Malik, but your last name is Ishtar?  
  
ML: *grinding teeth while speaking* Yeeees....  
  
C: Oh.. *laughs* I brought the wrong folder. I wanted Ishtar, but not Malik.  
  
ML: Does that mean I can go now?  
  
C: Yup, but bring your sister in as you go out please.  
  
ML: ha! Isis has never done anything wrong in her life! *leaves*  
  
*as he's leaving Isis walks by*  
  
IS: *smoking something* sup, lil' bro?  
  
ML: O_O  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In case you were wondering Shadow is sugarhigh637. And you know what's really twisted? All those drug stories are TRUE!!! Ahahahahahahaha!!  
  
*silence* okay if you want to Review go rite ahead ^_^ 


End file.
